The invention relates to golf clubs, and especially to golf driver heads.
Traditionally, the configuration of golf drivers has varied between a generally square shape, a pulled-back shape (or C-shape), and a generally triangular shape. The underlying reason for different shapes is that there are certain times when using each shape would be beneficial to the player, depending on the venue and weather conditions.
For example, square drivers are universally believed to achieve a tighter shot dispersion due to the enhanced moment of inertia (MOI) achieved by the square shape. A drawback to the square shape is that the distance is generally believed to come up short in comparison to the triangular or pulled-back driver. The square shape is ideal for tight layouts where landing areas are minimal and accuracy is paramount.
Triangular and pulled-back driver versions generally do not achieve as high of an MOI as square drivers, however the center of gravity (CG) is placed lower and more back towards the skirt in these versions which results in a high launch, low spin combination for greater distance carry and roll. This type of driver is ideal for less penal course designs where an increased shot dispersion is not as likely to be penalized and the landing areas are greater.
Another variable which can influence driver performance is weight. Adjustable weight in drivers is used to influence shot trajectory and shape by manipulating the CG in the club head. Adjusting the CG in the driver head with a bias towards the heel or toe is used to achieve a fade or draw bias. For example, a player who slices the ball will put the weight towards the heel to help the toe come over. A player generally adjusts the weight once and never changes again. Generally speaking, adjusting the CG in a driver head negatively impacts the MOI so weight adjustment is generally not used in square drivers.
Purchasing multiple drivers with those different shapes involves an added expense, so it would be desirable to provide a less costly way of enabling a golfer to take advantage of the different performances achieved by those shapes.
It would thus be desirable to provide a more economical way for a golfer to take advantage of the different performances achieved by varied driver shapes.